


Now That You Know Who You Are (What Do You Want To Be)

by maccabird_23



Category: The Dolan Twins
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-04
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2020-01-04 20:31:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18351167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maccabird_23/pseuds/maccabird_23
Summary: Gray didn’t know what it was about the experience, maybe the constant blink of the camera light, knowing they were going to reach “millions” more but maybe it was how Jake’s thigh kept rubbing against his own, in a way that could have been accidental but definitely wasn’t.





	1. Chapter 1

 

Grayson at fifteen thought nothing could be cooler than being part of Jake Paul’s LA crew and making videos with him. Then they were there, him and Ethan in Jake’s LA home and it was everything and nothing like he thought it would be. Jake already had his own crew, a cameraman staring at them as they squeezed tight onto the couch. Gray didn’t know what it was about the experience, maybe the constant blink of the camera light, knowing they were going to reach “millions” more but maybe it was how Jake’s thigh kept rubbing against his own, in a way that could have been accidental but definitely wasn’t.

 

“Fuck, you look good as a girl.” Gray shared a silent look with Ethan in the carpark, listening as the other’s hooted and hollered. It's nothing he hadn’t heard before, usually mockingly by the boys at his school. Maybe he looked over to Ethan hoping he would react but looked down almost immediately, cheeks reddening. What did he want Ethan to do? FIght Jake Fucking Paul. Ruin their blooming youtube careers or worst… become known for drama.

 

By the ending of the day, when all their material for both channels had been shot Gray sighed, falling into the overly soft bed Jake had set him up with. He was hoping that Jake would have only given them one room to share but instead put Ethan in one across the hall. Gray itched to just get up and go to Ethan. They were in a strange place and he felt so uncomfortable in his own skin, almost like he was seeing himself for the first time. Not just dumb, klutzy, noisy Gray who had too much bulk for his bones. But how Jake had been looking at him --  like their was a sales tag on his ass and he was just trying to make out the price.

 

Gray didn’t know when he went to sleep or what woke him until he felt a big hand squeeze his thigh. At first, a part of his brain told him to go back to sleep, it was just Ethan. Maybe he was having trouble sleeping too but then there was hot breath at his ear and a voice whispering to him. “I wanted to do this all day long.” It was Jake’s voice, his smell, his hands and body pressing against Gray’s own.

 

Gray froze, too scared and too confused to stop him, tell Jake to leave him alone, he already has a boyfriend. “Ethan.” He whispers his brother’s name, his boyfriend --- he thought to himself but then there was a mouth against his own and all he could do is grunt. He was even too scared to do that, his mind working overtime and thinking of all possible scenarios.

 

Jake’s tongue was invading his mouth and he thought about causing a scene but then he’d make so many people angry -- Ethan, Jake, their parents. How many times had his mom told them not to go to LA and if he made this into a big deal - Jake touching him, forcing himself on him -- then his mom would be right. Him and E would just be dumb kids who came to LA thinking they were something special just to wind up like all those other internet famous wannabes -- on their knees or with their legs spread for some semi-famous youtuber.

 

“Jeez. Relax Gray. Don’t you want to make me feel good? After everything I did for you and E?” Jake took out his own dick, forcing Gray’s clenched fist around it while still licking the inside of his mouth. Gray wanted to cry and scream and bite his tongue but he didn’t. Ethan would hear and come running into the room and… then what? Save Gray? Be his Knight in shining Armor?  Or would he see Gray, his brother and boyfriend, legs spread, jerking off Jake Paul and think he was the most disgusting person in the world. He could feel Jake’s hand slip into his underwear, squeezing his ass before letting one finger push into him. Gray grunted, even the slightest intrusion causing pain.

 

“Fuck. Are you a virgin? That’s so hot.” Jake moaned against his ear, pushing his finger deeper. Gray hadn’t ever kissed another boy besides Ethan and they had never done anything else besides kiss with closed mouths -- too shy and scared to go any further. But if Ethan came in the room now he’d never be able to look at Gray the same way and that scared him more than anything else.

 

So Gray closed his eyes and tried to stay as still as possible, letting Jake do whatever he wanted. He let one tear fall from his eye as he felt another finger enter him. “You really are something special Gray,” Jake whispered against his neck and Gray wasn’t sure if he was mocking him or trying to be nice so Gray would put out. All Grayson knew was that he could never let anyone, especially Ethan find out this ever happened.

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

Jake stared at his older brother passively, holding back a yawn as he started to shit-talk about their respective fights that neither were really sure would happen. He knew Logan must be fresh out of any real drama to share on his podcast when he started taking jabs at Jake, talking about how they should go a few rounds in the ring. “But you’re probably bitch out of it.” 

Jake rolled his eyes, not really giving any fucks when he clapped back, “Bitch out of it like when you told everyone you were going gay for a month then had to apologize five seconds later.” Jake smiled as Logan went silent, he looked up meeting his brother’s glare with a raised eyebrow. He knew that one was still too knew to joke about but he really didn’t care. Maybe this would cause some drama --- some ‘Paul Brothers Feuding Again’ headlines if they were lucky. 

Jake had a minute of feeling superior before he saw a Grinch-like smile grow onto his brother’s face. That was the thing about Logan, no matter how savage Jake thought he was being his brother was always ready to push it farther, even if it meant someone got hurt. In a lot of cases usually Jake. “Speaking of going gay…”

Logan trailed off, not finishing his sentence, while his crew and co-host started laughing under their breath. Jake narrowed his eyes, instantly knowing what Logan was alluding to. “Shut up,” he said quickly and was met with more laughter. He wasn’t sure why he felt that wince of betrayal in his gut that his brother shared one of his most intimate secrets with his entire entourage. :You’re such an asshole,” he sighed. 

He watched the gleam in his brother’s eyes as his grin grew wider, pausing for dramatic affect. “So you’re saying you didn’t hook-up with a famous, male youtuber…” 

“Don’t say it.” Jake would've punched him but he knew they were live streaming and the cat was out out the bag, at least partially. If he got up and stormed out then his brother won and fuck Logan if he thought he was going to have the upper hand like always. 

“Who’s half of a duo...” He could tell Logan was having a blast embarrassing him. He knew how awkward hooking-up with Gray was for Jake. How he used to mock him in private, saying he couldn’t sign the Dolans because he couldn’t give Grayson Dolan an orgasm. 

“You’re really going to expose me like this?” Jake shook his head, only half joking about the dismay he felt. This was definitely going to cause a shitstorm and his PR team was probably going to charge him double to clean it up. There was a small part of him though that knew it would be the best booster for somewhat stagnant content. 

“And you popped his…” Logan circled his thumb around his pointer finger, thrusting the middle and pointer finger of his other hand into it while making a loud popping sound with his cheek. 

“I didn’t take his v-card. We just hooked up and I finger...” Jake groaned, stopping himself and covering his face with both hands, not really sure if he was about to laugh or cry. Grayson, Ethan and their millions of rabid fans would hear this and come for him. It was live so they were probably already creating tweet threads about why he was the worst person in the world. 

“And his name rhymes with…” Logan really was going for blood. It was already clear as day that he was talking about Grayson but by actually saying this then no one would be able to ignore it, not even the twins who liked to keep their images clean and stay drama free. “Mason.” 

Logan’s little entourage broke out in laughter as Jake felt his phone vibrate without stop. One from his dad, three from his agents, tons from his PR team and what seemed like endless updates from google-alert with his name in the title. Jake rolled his eyes, wondering if his people were more pissed or excited about his name hitting the headlines with words like ‘Gay Sex Secret’ and ‘Grayson Dolan.’ 

Jake met Logan’s eyes as they cut off the livestream, the cameras and the rest of the microphones. He wasn’t sure was he was looking for or expecting to find when after all the media was cut off. Maybe some sort of normal or human or brotherly reaction of guilt or remorse. There really wasn’t any of that. Just Logan’s same placid stare and toothy smile that he put on for the camera. 

“That was really fucked up of you, Logan.” Jake sighed, pocketing his phone. “Doesn’t your life coach supposed to stop you from making impulsive decisions?” Jake asked, gesturing towards the bearded man sat in the corner of the room. He didn’t seemed phased at all. 

Logan was already up, keys and coat in hand like Jake was wasting his time still being sat their. “Nah, bro. He’s supposed to stop me from making decisions that are bad for my career and this was just free publicity. Anyway, you coulda said I was full of shit at any moment but you didn’t. Your the one who said you finger-banged Gray. Not me. So just admit it baby bro,” Logan said with a wink. 

“Admit what?” Jake asked, following his older brother out of the studio. He already kid of knew what Logan was trying to hint at and there was a part of him that knew it was true. Grayson and Ethan were hot shit. Their subs rising and their faces on every other magazine. Through all of that Jake had known that Gray wasn’t go clean and wholesome. Jake had been there first, ruined him a little bit -- with his fingers and his dick. 

“You’ve secretly wanted to gloat about fucking that pretty boy for years. Ever since they turned you down for Team Ten. You were embarrassed and this is your revenge. Now the whole world knows you hooked-up with Grayson Dolan.” 

Jake could feel the smile on his brother’s face catching on his own. Jeez, he really thought that Logan was the more fucked up Paul brother but everything he’d said was true. Maybe not as angry or spiteful but with a sort of gleeful knowing that he, Jake was tarnishing the Dolan Twins spotless persona. 

“Bet Grayson will return one of my text now instead of leaving me on read.” Jake felt his mood slowly change, anxiety lifting and being replaced with an eagerness to see how he could spin this whole mess in his favor. At the very least Grayson would finally have to admit they hooked-up. He had the sneaking suspicion that he’d never told anyone, not even Ethan. Jake felt himself grinning. He couldn’t wait to see how Ethan would react to the news that Jake Paul had fucked his brother.


End file.
